1. Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries (e.g., lead-acid batteries for use as automotive, commercial, industrial, and marine batteries in starting, lighting, and ignition (“SLI”) and other applications). The present disclosure more specifically relates to batteries and internal electrical connections in batteries.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide for a battery having one or more battery cell elements in a wound configuration (e.g., spiral wound or jelly roll) that may be used for SLI and other applications. Such known batteries typically include a variety of shapes and configurations. In batteries with multiple coiled cell elements, the cells are connected in series by conductive straps requiring substantial additional material costs and weight. However, such known batteries do not realize certain advantageous features and/or combinations of features.